Cryingkit's Path
This page is a collab BlackDragonKid and Butterflyunicorn. If you have questions about the story, consult them. Allegiances Fearfang - Light blue-ish gray tom with scar on his front right paw and amber eyes Hauntedwhisker - Silvery gray she-cat with matted fur, a bushy tail, a scar across her face, and blue eyes Cryingkit - Blue gray she-kit with one blue eye and one blind gray eye, the eyelid on the blind eye is forever drooped, making her look sad and she has a scar over the blind eye, as well as several cuts all over her body Monochromekit - Small white she-kit with gray eyes (W.I.P.) Prologue - River of Blood Hauntedwhisker let out a yelp as pain increased. She breathed heavily, eyes dotting between Fearfang and Breakterror. "S-stay strong.. you can do it!" Hauntedwhisker screamed again as blood flowed. Breakterror placed raspberry leaves on her, yet the she-cat continued to scream like a maniac. Hauntedwhisker screeched again, and two little kittens came out. A frail white kit, and a stronger looking blue gray kit. Hauntedwhisker yelped again. All of her blood had essentially leaked out. Her kits suckled as Hauntedwhisker whispered something. "Fearfang..?" the adult she-cat stuttered to her mate. "No.. NO!" Fearfang screeched, rubbing his head on Hauntedwhisker. "I'm sorry.. I.. I won't I'll be here.. to raise my kits..." Hauntedwhisker whispered. Giving Fearfang once last lick on the cheek, the silver-pelted she-cat collapsed, and her soul passed on to Starclan. Chapter One - Breathless Cryingkit gasped in awe. She stared at the night sky, which was filled to the brim with stars. Snowflakes daintily drifted down from the gray clouds above. The cold surrounded her. It was the first snow of Leafbare. She grinned, before running off, quickly being chased by Fearfang. "Get back here! Get back into the kit's den!" He yelled at her. Of course, Cryingkit didn't care. At all. She chuckled and continued to run. Fearfang eventually caught her by her scruff and pulled her back to the kit's den. She was placed next to her sister, Monochromekit. She was slightly agitated by the fact that Fearfang wouldn't let her run and play outside of the kit den. Of course, she planned to sneak out again. But of course, her father just wouldn't let it happen. The white kit next to her squirmed about, her gray eyes studying her sister from tail to nose. Cryingkit rested her head on her paws. Her breath was visible in the cold. She was getting tired. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. But Monochromekit wasn't. The kit blended in flawlessly to the snow with her white fur. Imitating Cryingkit's escape. Her small paws crunched the snow underneath, she ventured through the snow. Before seeing something taking shape above the almost lightless horizon. It was a quadrupedal... It was a cat. It rushed towards her. The kit didn't know any better, ''worse, '' it couldn't defend itself... She felt teeth bite into her scruff. And she was being carried away through the dark night. (W.I.P.)